


Carrot On A String

by mmmdraco



Series: Hokuto Cup Hijinks [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko edges his way into a "practice" session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot On A String

Yashiro caught a glimpse of vibrant red hair that skimmed the broad shoulders of a white suit. Finally! "Ko!" he said loudly as he walked toward the man. 

The taller man turned toward him and smiled haughtily. "Ah, Yashiro, was it?"

"You learned Japanese?" Yashiro gestured toward the escalator that would take them down to the baggage claim. 

Ko slung his carry-on over his shoulder and led the way, leaving Yashiro to run a few steps to catch up. "There have been misunderstandings in the past. And as much fun as it is to taunt you through an interpreter, it will be more fun to do it myself."

Yashiro scowled. "You know, you shouldn't be smug right now. _You're_ the one who got lost in the airport and had to have a search party sent after him."

With a laugh, Ko turned his head back to Yashiro. "Did I get lost or did I purposefully slip away from my handlers for the day? We're here a day early to _rest_ , but I slept on the plane. I can think of a lot of other things I'd like to do."

"Like what?" Yashiro followed Ko onto the escalator and looked closely at his hair. No roots showing. Was that color natural?

Ko turned where he stood and his carry-on brushed against the front of Yashiro's pants. "Hmm, I wonder."

Yashiro gulped audibly and held onto the moving side railings a little tighter. "Would you like to visit the Nihon Ki-in? I'm actually part of the Kansai Ki-in, but I've been to the one in Tokyo enough that I could show you around."

"I'd like a game against Touya Akira, if that's possible. I'd been looking forward to playing him at the last Hokuto Cup, but Shindou surprised me by taking his place again." Ko brought his bag back down to his side and Yashiro gasped as it brushed the front of his pants again. They stepped off the escalator in turn and made their way together the baggage carousel.

"Well, he and Shindou were both here to greet you earlier, but neither of them felt like sticking around to look for you. I'm here as a guest anyway, so it seemed like I should try to help as payment for Touya letting me stay at his house."

"You're staying at Touya's house?"

"Shindou is, too."

Ko paused to look at the sign to make sure they were standing at the correct carousel. "And did the three of you have fun together?"

And Yashiro blushed. "We just, uh, practiced."

"Practiced, huh?" Ko moved a little closer to Yashiro and bumped their hips together. "I could use a little practice."

"Do... Do you want me to call Touya and see about playing at his place?"

Ko stood tall. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Oh, look, there's one of my bags." And the way that he bent over to grab it tightened the fabric of his pants against his ass and gave Yashiro a wonderful view and he began to wonder if he was seeing things he was only hoping were there until Ko straightened up and backed up against him and pushed his ass against Yashiro's cock and said, "I think maybe _you're_ the one I want to play with."

With a cough, Yashiro took out his phone and called Touya. "Hey, I've got him. He, um, wants to _play_."

Ko couldn't tell what was being said in response to those words, but he could read the looks on Yashiro's face easily enough. Embarassment. Confusion. Hope. And then lust. Ko watched Yashiro lick his upper lip as he finished up the call and was distracted enough by it that he had to push in front of a few people in order to grab his other bag that had come around. "This is all of my luggage."

Yashiro grabbed the largest suitcase. "Let's go grab the train."

"Would a taxi be faster?" Ko gestured toward the doors behind him where taxis were waiting for charges.

"Yeah," Yashiro said roughly and hiked the suitcase up a little higher. "Easier to manage with bags, too." Ko led the way.

For the 20 minute ride from Haneda to Touya's house, there was a palpable tension in the taxi that Yashiro had a hard time ignoring, especially as Ko's hand kept brushing against his own. Or he'd look over and see the older man with his thighs spread wide and his other hand resting casually even though it just barely missed cupping his balls. Yashiro was suddenly very glad that they had raised the upper age limit on the competition the year before at the urging of their corporate sponsors who seemed to love Ko Yeong-ha. The little looks he was getting promised great things. And if everything went wrong, well, Ko lived in Korea which was far enough out of sight as to be out of mind if Yashiro needed it to be.

When they finally pulled up in front of Touya's house, Ko paid the driver and they grabbed his bags and took them inside. "Hey, we're here," Yashiro said as he opened up the door.

Shindou came around a corner and greeted them a moment later. "Hey. Kurata called wanting to know if we'd heard from you. We let him know you'd found this guy and told him he was coming over to play."

Yashiro cleared his throat. "Sorry. I meant to call him myself but I got distracted."

"It's cool. Hey, Touya's got extra house slippers in the closet behind you. Pile those bags off to the side of the entryway and come in."

Ko bowed his head briefly and toed off his shoes and slid on the pair of house slippers that Yashiro took a moment to unearth for him. "It's good to see you again, Shindou."

"You learned Japanese, finally?" Shindou looked just shocked enough for Ko to laugh.

"It seemed like a good idea to be able to communicate after all of the misunderstandings we've had over the last few years." Yashiro led the way toward Shindou and then on to the play room.

Shindou shrugged as he walked. "Well, we all learned at least some Korean and Chinese. It seemed smart to send out that whole 'united front' thing since we're the only team that's remained unchanged since the start of the Hokuto Cup. Which is kind of cool, actually."

Ko laughed and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "Okay, so, I was dropping rather broad hints to Yashiro that I was up for a game that's a little more physical than go."

Touya entered the room with a tray full of items that took Ko a moment to recognize. Bottled water, condoms, lubricant, tissues, moist towelettes, and a scant few other items that suddenly ceased to matter. Everyone was in agreement, it seemed, so Ko continued to unbutton his shirt. "Well, am I the only one who's going to get naked? I think we know where this is going."

Yashiro was the first one to unbutton his pants and slide them down his hips. "How do we want to start this?" he said as he kicked off his house slippers and jeans into a corner and topped it with his shirt.

Shindou gestured to where two futons had been set up along the far wall as he unbuttoned his pants. "Let's just all get naked and sit over there and do what we feel like."

Moments later, they were all kneeling on the futons with various levels of arousal. Ko looked around and smiled. "Well, since I'm the newcomer here, let me greet you." He slid one knee toward Shindou and leaned toward him and gave him a gentle kiss that deepened quickly. When he pulled away, a trail of saliva followed for a moment before breaking. 

Shindou shivered slightly. "Hi." 

Touya reached out and placed a hand on Ko's cheek and drew him in for a long kiss. Ko edged toward Touya and Yashiro could see the muscles in his neck strain as he twisted and arched and tried to take control of Touya's mouth. Both men were breathless as they pulled apart. 

Yashiro sat back on his heels and waited for the taller man to turn toward him. As soon as he started to approach, Yashiro pushed himself up onto his knees and let his hands grasp Ko's waist as he pressed his lips first to Ko's neck and then along his jaw and then just a glancing nip at the redhead's bottom lip (and he could see now that the color probably was real from the dark red thatch of hair that surrounded Ko's cock) before he led with his tongue and turned a kiss into a full-body embrace with his hands searching out the heat that he'd seemed to feel from a meter away. His cock was pressed flush against Ko's and it was all he could do not to thrust against the other man like a maniac.

"Geez, Yashiro. Save some for the rest of us!" Shindou said and Yashiro, only slightly embarassed, pulled back slightly. 

Ko licked his lips. "Hmm, I was right. I _do_ want to play with you."

Shindou grabbed a bottle of lubricant and handed it to Touya. "Hey, um, the thighs thing. Wanna do that while they get to know each other?"

Touya nodded. "Is that okay with the two of you?"

Yashiro reached out a hand and grasped gently at Ko's balls. "Yeah." Ko groaned and slid closer to Yashiro. "I think I need you in my mouth first," he said and felt Ko's hands grasp his hair and pull him downward.

Touya spread a layer of lubricant on Shindou's inner thighs with one hand and then fisted his cock for a moment to impart it with the remaining lube. Shindou lay on his back and Touya positioned them so that Shindou's ankles were on either side of Touya's head and his cock was sheathed by warm thighs. As he thrust forward, the head of his cock pushed against Shindou's balls and they both moaned. 

Shindou clamped his knees together and it pushed his ankles even tighter against Touya's neck and also made the channel of his slick thighs even tighter. 

Meanwhile, Yashiro had his nose buried in those deep red curls with his tongue working that cock that filled his mouth quite nicely. Ko still had his hands clutching at Yashiro's hair and he used the grip to keep Yashiro deep-throating him for as long as possible. Ko wasn't _really_ holding him down, but the pressure on his scalp was enough to make him continue to work the other man deep in his throat until the hands released him. Yashiro pulled off of Ko's cock slowly. "How do you want me?" he asked wantonly.

Ko ran a hand along Yashiro's jaw and pushed at his lower lip with a thumb. "Have you even been rimmed?"

Yashiro sucked the thumb into his mouth for a long moment then moved so he could turn over and present his ass to Ko. "Not by you."

Ko moves forward with ease and presses his lips against Yashiro's ass. His hands spread the other man's cheeks and his tongue and lips quest further to his entrance. Spread wide, Yashiro could do nothing but squirm and moan as Ko's mouth worked him open. Through half-lidded eyes, Yashiro watched Shindou and Touya as all of his physical feelings seemed to congregate in the nerves that were being stroked.

Shindou had turned over at some point and now Touya was prepping him. The three of them had done enough to each other's bodies in the last few days of Hokuto Cup preparation that it hadn't taken long. A little lube spread from the perineum down, a quick two fingers pushed inside him to lubricate the way, and a condom slipped onto Touya that now teased at Shindou's entrance.

"Do you want me to fuck you, too?" Ko asked Yashiro and Yashiro nodded and reached over to grab the lubricant that had rolled to rest where the two futons overlapped. 

Yashiro handed the lubricant to Ko. "I like it hard," he said. He got up on his knees and crawled past where Touya was now slowly thrusting into Shindou and grabbed a condom from the tray Touya has thoughtfully made up. He crawled back and handed it to Ko. "What position do you want to use?"

Ko turned onto his back. "Would you like to ride me?"

With a nod, Yashiro stole the lubricant back and poured some on his fingers and brought them to his own entrance where he slicked himself up carefully. He tore the condom package with his teeth, but carefully, and then slid the condom down slowly onto Ko's hard cock. He added a little more lubricant for good measure and stood up. He squatted down and reached behind him to grasp Ko and position him in the right place and then he started to sink down slowly.

It didn't take long before the other man was fully inside him. Yashiro placed his hands on Ko's abdomen and used him for balance as he began to work himself up and down. His thighs ached with the motions, but it was far from his mind and Ko grasped his hips and began pulling him down further and then _pressing_ his hips upward so that Yashiro felt so full he might explode.

Shindou groaned loudly enough for Yashiro to look up and it was obvious that he was enjoying being pinned down. His cock left a string of precum to his stomach as each of Touya's thrusts made it bounce. His balls swayed heavy in their sac as Touya bore into him repeatedly with Shindou's legs draped over Touya's elbows. Shindou leaned upward to hold onto his left knee firmly and to grasp his wet cock with his other hand. Only his shoulderblades actually seemed to touch the floor.

Ko pulled Yashiro down again and Yashiro's ankles gave way so that he fell hard onto Ko's cock and his thighs slapped against Ko's pelvis. Yashiro groaned and Ko reached down to pull him forward slightly. Yashiro responded by rocking back and forth. He kept most of Ko's length inside of him and just worked himself back and forth along the base of the older man's cock. His hips circled slightly as he began to realize the strain on his muscles, but Ko encouraged it by gripping his waist and moving him in something of a circle.

Yashiro leaned back so that he could grasp his ankles behind him and just thrust his hips forward slightly to accomplish his movement. He was lost enough in it that he didn't notice that Shindou and Touya had joined them until there was a hot mouth covering his cock. He looked down to watch as Touya's cheeks hollowed as he sucked Yashiro off. A quick glance upward showed that Shindou was now pinching at Ko's nipples and rubbing his spent cock along Ko's forearm.

Yashiro shut his eyes again and rode the wave of sensation that washed over him. His orgasm bubbled up from where it had been teeming ever since the airport and he felt it almost drawn from him into Touya's mouth. Yashiro worked himself harder against Ko's cock as he came and felt the other man respond in kind, thrusting harder into him even as Yashiro started to come down from the heights of his pleasure.

His mouth still distended with Yashiro's come, Touya pulled Shindou up from where his mouth was still laving at Ko's nipple and he kissed him and Yashiro watched at Shindou lapped at the come from Touya's mouth and then they were kissing sloppily as they knelt on either side of Ko's body.

Yashiro grabbed onto one of each of their shoulders and carefully pulled himself upward until Ko slid from him and his thighs protested. He settled back down on his knees and let out a shaky breath as he leaned forward to lay his head on Ko's chest. "Shindou, Touya, if you're going to make out, go to the other futon. I need to rest before we play speed go."

Ko trailed his fingers through Yashiro's hair. "Infinitely better than going to an empty hotel room," he said with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "But I do need to head back there sometime soon. I have a few interviews lined up tonight."

Shindou pulled away from where he'd locked onto Touya again. "So soon?"

"It's not like I won't be here for the rest of the week."

Yashiro turned his head toward Touya. "Hey, is it going to be a problem if I stay here for a few days past the competition?"

Touya reached over to stroke Yashiro's shoulder. "Not at all."

Yashiro smiled and put his head back on his chest and gazed across the room distantly. "Hey, isn't that my carrot?"

Shindou raised an eyebrow at him and followed Yashiro's gaze which involved putting his head nearly on the ground. "Hey, yeah. There under the couch. Glad we found it before it went bad." He glanced back at Touya. "Eh, we'll get that later."


End file.
